Changing Time
by OncerPotterPendragon
Summary: Regina wanted to retrieve an apple to poison Emma swan but instead she decided to change the past to try and get her happy ending with Daniel. But will she get that happy ending, or will a new turn of events make her into the evil queen once more
1. Chapter 1

Regina stepped down the stairs into the cold and dark room which was her vault, Jefferson plodding slowly behind her, his hat removed from his head and was clasped between his hands as they walked, before placing it in the middle of the room and stepping away. He turned to Regina, who was standing beside him.

"Regina pass me the ring," said Jefferson, holding out his hand as Regina fumbled with the little gold ring around her finger, twisting it round her finger, not wanting to take it off.

"Regina if you want to retrieve this item from the enchanted forest then you are going to have to give it to me!" Said Jefferson in a slightly more demanding tone, with his teeth gritted, Regina messing around with the ring was only wasting his time.

"Alright, would you just shut up and I will give it you!" Shouted an agitated Regina, quickly wrenching the ring off her finger and placing it in Jeffersons outstretched palm so she wouldn't have to think about it. She then watched the ring get tossed into the hat, Regina felt a major loss from loosing it, but it was one she would have to live with if she wanted to succeed. Jefferson then spun the hat, and a small amount of purple smoke rose from the hat and spun above the hat.

"Now there is not enough magic to go back, but there is enough magic to put your hand through and retrieve something," explained Jefferson "now I want you to guide the hat to the place and time where the object exists….." Jeffersons explanation was cut short by a hand covering his mouth, and Jefferson had no idea why she had just covered his mouth "Regina what are you doing," he said in a very muffled voice, trying to prise her hand of his mouth.

"You mean to tell me this hat can go back in time, and you never told me before!" She shouted down his ear hold, uncovering his mouth so he could talk.

"Sort of why?" Asked Jefferson, backing away from Regina who he now thought was a complete lunatic.

"I have a change of plan then Jefferson." She said, kneeling on the floor beside the hat, and reaching one hand down into the hat, with the other, holding onto it, eyes closed, guiding the hat.

On the other side of the hat…

Regina and Daniel stood in the stables, hand in hand by the door, Cora stood in front of them.

"You can't keep us apart Mother, I love h…." Regina had started on a petition to her mother to let them go, but was cut short by suddenly seeing a purple swirling portal appear behind her mother. Her and Daniel had both seen it, and eyed it curiously, but didn't tell Cora.

"What are you two hooligans staring at?" Asked Cora, noticing that Regina and Daniel were suddenly frozen stiff in place, not talking, and looking at something behind her. But before she could turn around, Regina and Daniel saw a hand emerge from the portal. It made itself into a fist and punched Cora in the back of the head. Regina screamed in shock and jumped back, jumping into Daniels arms as he held her. Suddenly they heard a voice coming out from the portal, screaming "Run! Run!" . Regina and Daniel both stared at the portal, before heading the words, pushing open the stable doors, and making a run for it, their capes floating behind them as they ran. Regina stopped in her tracks once they had ran for a few minutes and began huffing and puffing, she was tired already, she couldn't go on running for much longer. Daniel sat down next to her, and kissed her on her forhead.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" He asked, giving her a little cheeky grin.

"If it means we can get faraway from here then yes, pick me up!" She smiled back at him as he reached down to scoop her up into his arms, holding her against his chest and running, and he would continue to run until he knew he had got as faraway from Cora and her house as possible, as all they wanted to do was lead a happy life together.

With Regina and Jefferson…

"There I've done it!" Said Regina, smiling and feeling proud of herself. Her hand emerging from the hat holding nothing. Jefferson was confused.

"Why didn't you bring anything back," he asked, he knew she had done something she shouldn't have done, she looked so suspicious.

"Oh I only changed the past, punched my mother!" Said Regina calmly as though nothing was wrong, she didn't know her actions would have repercussions. She suddenly felt dizzy, and the world around her began to fade.

"Regina what have you done!" Shouted Jefferson, as the world around them went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina and Daniel sat in the middle of the forest, a fire burning I front of them which Daniel had managed to start to keep them warm. They sat next to each other, Regina's head resting upon Daniels knee, whilst she smiled up at him.

"It's nice that we are finally together," muttered Regina, receiving a kiss on her cheek from Daniel, as he held her closer.

"I know," he said, stroking her hair to comfort her, "but we can't live like this Regina, we have no home, no money, no food, we have to figure out what we are going to do to survive!"

"That's not our main problem," said Regina, sitting up so she could face Daniel when she was talking to him. "My mother will find us, once she comes round she will try and find us, so I don't know what to do Daniel. I don't want her to hurt you!" Her eyes welled up with tears, and she started to sob, Daniel gave her his handkerchief to dry her eyes with, and put his arms back round her to cuddle her.

"I had an idea about that Regina," said Daniel, making Regina stop in her tracks and look at him in confusion, then Daniel continued to speak. "My mother when I was a child used to tell me stories of a blue fairy, and when it was night, if you wished on the brightest star in the sky she would appear to you and help you if you really needed her."

"So you are saying we should try?" Asked Regina, beginning to get up off the forest floor, brushing the dirt off her dress with her hands.

"Anything is worth a try so I can be with you!" He smiled, getting up beside her and kissing her on the cheek before she suddenly began to walk. "Where are you going?"

"I will meet you back here soon, I'm going to find that blue fairy!" Said Regina, without turning around, focused on finding a way of which she could be with her fiancé. She continued walking until she found a small clearing in the forest. She looked up to the sky and stared at all the different stars, slowly turning and looking around her, she eventually spotted the star which she wanted. She closed her eyes and wished. Behind her eye lids she suddenly saw a bright blue light, which caused her to open them.

"I hear your wish, you don't need to wish if so loudly," chuckled the blue fairy who was floating in front of her, and Regina's mouth was open wide in awe. "So you want your mother to stay away from you and your fiancé, well I might have something that can help," she smiled, "but it doesn't guarantee your mother won't find you."

"Anything you could do would be appreciated," said Regina, who was hopeful the fairy would give her at least some protection.

"What I can do for you is cast a protection spell on you and your fiancé, meaning that your mother can't hurt you, and if you don't want her to, she can't touch you," explained the Blue Fairy, "is that something that would help?"

"Yes!" Smiled Regina, clapping her hands in glee, she knew now that her mother couldn't take her away or hurt Daniel which was the main thing she wanted.

The blue fairy tilted her wand down, and blue sparks soared off the wand, and sprinkled over Regina, they glowed for a few seconds before fading.

"There that should do the trick!" She smiled "now hold out your hand child." Regina opened her palm, and the blue fairy once again tilted her wand, this time a substance which looked remarkably like blue fairy dust landed in her palm, then she closed her hand round it.

"Give this to your fiancé, it will protect him from your mothers grasp as well!" She explained, turning to fly away.

"Wait!" Shouted Regina, the blue fairy then halted and turned around in flight

"What is it child?" Asked the blue fairy, wondering why she had been stopped, hadn't she given her all she had asked for?

"I was just wondering if you knew a place where we could stay, get some food and rest, and near a good place for finding jobs?" Asked Regina, hoping she could help with their living problem, they couldn't spend the rest of their life on the road.

"Actually I do, there is a kind man who lives not far from here, goes by the name of Jefferson, and has a 2 year old daughter, his wife deceased, he will take you in," she smiled, hoping she had helped with the problem, before turning around once again to fly off.

"Good luck!" She said before she had flown out of sight.

Regina ran through the trees in the wood quickly, finding her way back to where Daniel was. Once she reached him she fell into his arms, and he hugged her, she seemed happy so he guessed the outcome was positive.

"So I'm guessing you found her, what has she given you?" He asked, staring at her hand which was curled into a fist, she was obviously holding something. She then opened her palm, to show him the dust, before throwing it over him.

"A protection spell," she informed him, "it will make sure Cora can't touch us or hurt us!" Daniel smiled at her, "you are brilliant you are!" He said, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Regina then pulled away to tell him the last bit of information.

"We have to get going, The blue fairy told me there was a man who will take us in, he lives in the near by town, we need to go now so we have a better chance of getting away from Cora." Regina explained, grabbing his hand, and pulling him towards a path which would lead them from the forest to the town. Just as they were about to set off they heard a voice.

"Not so fast," it said, in an angry tone. Regina and Daniel slowly turned their heads around to see that it was Cora standing there, arms folded, glaring at the two of them.

"You really thought you could escape me and I wouldn't find you!" She gave an evil chuckle to herself, "well I have!" She walked over to her daughter, but Regina backed away.

"I'm not coming home!" She shouted at her mother, "and you can't make me!" She folded her arms like a stubborn child, and glared back at her mother.

"Oh yes I can!" She smirked, thrusting her hand forward, purple magic shot from her hand, and went towards Regina, but instead of hitting her and knocking her unconscious, it swirled around her and faded. Regina stood there just as she had done before, unharmed.

"What happened?" Asked Cora angrily, staring at her hands, she didn't know what went wrong.

"You can't hurt me mother!" Laughed Regina, "you can't touch me! I will make my own future, you can't make me have the one you wanted anymore!" Regina was happy, she could talk back to her mother and shout at her for the first time, without having to fear the consequences.

Cora then reached out her other hand, to strike Daniel, but before she could she was stopped by Daniels words

"You can't hurt me either, I am also protected from you, so you might as well let us go!" Shouted Daniel, reaching out to grasp Regina's hand, as they turned around to leave. They both began to run down the path, leaving Cora behind, who could do nothing but let them run. Bu they could help but hear her final warning.

"I may not be able to do anything, but trust me I will get you back Regina, and you will be queen whether you like it or not, and not matter how long it takes I will find a way!"


	3. Chapter 3

The road was long and twisty, and Regina and Daniel had spent a good hour walking, and Regina was tired, but decided to plod on next to Daniel, because she was determined to get to a place where she would feel safer than just being out in the forest.

"I thought the blue fairy told me this town was close, we have been walking for an hour and I haven't a clue where it is!" Moaned Regina as she plodded along on her tired aching feet, slumped over and panting heavily.

"It can't be too far now can it, I'm sure it can't," said Daniel, turning to Regina and noticing her incredibly exhausted form. "Do you need me to carry you again?" He asked

"No I'm absolutely fine, I can cope, I'm not having you do your back in just so you can help me, you can be too much of a gentleman sometimes!" Said Regina, giving him a quick peck on the lips as a thank you for the offer.

"Having a little trouble?" Said a sudden almost high pitched voice behind them. Both Regina and Daniel looked confused, they were absolutely sure no one was anywhere near them on the path, they both turned around to see a man sitting on a log nearby, his hair was shoulder length and wavy, and skin had a greenish tinge and looked slimy and scaly.

"The names rumplestiltskin, here to help," he gave a little bow after getting off the log. The two were speechless as they stood there. "I see you need a little help getting to the nearest town, well I can help you instead of having to walk another few hours, and besides, I don't think that you will cope, especially you, you are already huffing and puffing," he smirked, pointing to Regina who was clearly exhausted.

"And how do you think you are going to help us?" Asked Daniel, who had backed away slightly, he was very wary of this man, as unlike Regina, he actually knew who he was, he was the dark one, so why would he want to help them?

"Simple!" He said, waving his hand, a purple mist forming beside him, and once it cleared, a large white stallion appeared before them. "Here is a horse, it will take you to the exact place you want to go, and in here, there are food and water supplies for your journey." He pointed to the small bag hanging from the saddle of the horse.

"Thank you so much!" Smiled Regina, who wasn't cautious just grateful, and ran towards the horse, and began trying to climb on it, but was stopped by Daniel dragging her back down, then he turned to Rumple.

"How does know we can trust you?" Daniel asked. Rumple chuckled gleefully

"Because dearie, we have a common enemy, Cora!" He smirked, "now if you don't mind, I had better be going I have business to attend to!" He waved his hands, and disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Daniel, Regina and the horse on their own.

"Right then I personally think he can be trusted, and frankly I want to get to our destination so how about we get on this horse," suggested Regina, who clambered onto it, stroking the horses main once she had sat down on it, where as Daniel was slower and much more cautious when clambering onto the horse. When he was on he realised it seemed safe.

"Ok now let's ride shall we," smiled Regina, grabbing hold of the reins and kicking the side of the horse to start the journey.

Meanwhile at Cora's Mansion…

King Leopold entered Cora's Mansion in his gold dress robes, and his crown on his head, followed by his young daughter Snow, in her little white frock, who skipped merrily into the mansion, believing that she would see Regina again, she was so happy to think she would have someone like her as a future Step Mother. As they entered Cora greeted them, offering for them to take a seat on the sofas by the fire. As they sat Leopold looked around.

"Where is that beautiful daughter of yours, my wife to be?" Asked Leopold constantly looking around the house for any sign of her. Cora kept her head down and swallowed hard.

"Well she umm… Well she isn't here," she stuttered, trying to think of an excuse of where she had gone in her head that wasn't she has run of with the stable boy, that would ruin her chances of ever getting Regina to become Queen.

"Well where is she?" He asked the question Cora was dreading, but then she had a bright idea.

"I'm sorry to say it your majesty, but Regina sadly got kidnapped, and I've no idea where she is and I'm terribly worried!" Exclaimed Cora, who decided not to blink for a while so her eyes would water so it would look like she was crying, and once she did she made fake sobbing noises. Leopold put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Daddy we need to find her, she saved me and now we must save her no matter what it takes!" Exclaimed Snow, who only wanted to help, she learnt from her mother you must give back to others what they have given to you, and now she was going to practice that.

"You are right Snow, we will search the kingdom, put out posters, and we will find her no matter how long it takes," said Leopold, who was oblivious of the smirk across Cora's face, she was very pleased with herself,she was going to get Regina back, all she had to do was sit and wait and her daughter would be dragged back and Daniel put in prison for kidnapping.

Once the king and his daughter had left Cora felt very happy with herself, rubbing her hands together with glee. But her happiness was cut short by a sudden whirl of purple smoke appearing in front of her, and once cleared, it revealed Rumplestiltskin.

"Rumple, what are you doing here?" She asked, they hadn't seen each other since Cora had taken out her heart and left him.

"Oh dearie, I believe you have lost your daughter!" He chuckled gleefully

"And I believe you seem happy about that!" Exclaimed Cora wondering why he was so happy, "I thought you needed Regina for your little curse, so why are you happy she has left me."

"Trust me dearie, I can wait many years if necessary to use her, but my main aim at the minute, is to make you suffer!" Said Rumple grinning to himself, "you hurt me all those years ago, and now it's my turn to make sure you never get her back, so I am going to help her, then you will suffer, it's what you deserve Cora!" Cora clenched her fists, she hated him even more than ever now.

"How dare you do this to me!" She screeched, slapping him across the face, and Rumple didn't even flinch. He just slapped her right back

"Good luck getting your daughter back dearie, you have no chance!" Shouted Rumple, before waving his hand and disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke just before Cora tried to lunge at him, and she ended up landing flat on her face on the floor. She looked around the room, Rumple had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel and Regina had arrived in the nearest town on their horse. They looked around them, there were so many hut and cottages where people lived, how were they possibly going to find someone called Jefferson. A woman walked by them and before Daniel could say anything to her Regina leaped off the horse and tapped the woman on the shoulder to get her attention. She turned around to face Regina. She was quite an old lady, wisps of grey hair fell down her back, and wrinkles covered her face. Regina thought she was defiantly asking someone good, the elderly and usually quite knowledgeable.

"Excuse me mam but we are here to find someone called Jefferson, do you know where I might go?" Asked Regina as politely as possible, smiling kindly at the woman.

"You just need to go down through the market and it is the second cottage that you see," explained the woman, pointing her in the direction of the market.

"Thank you so much," smiled Regina letting the woman know how grateful she was. She then heaved herself back into the horse where Daniel was still sitting, his mouth wide open.

"Why did you do that?" He asked "we could have found the way ourselves and besides, we don't know the people in this town, you could have been talking to a mass murderer!

"Oh and now you think old lady's are killers!" Laughed Regina, "you are so cautious of people it funny!" Daniel just scowled.

"Shall we get going then," he said, kicking the sides of the horse as it began to walk.

They walked the horse through the busy market place, people stopped and stared at the large white horse coming through, it was quite unusual for anyone with a horse to pass by that part of the enchanted forest. Once they had reached the end of the market place there was about a 2 minute walk on the horse before they reached the first cottage, and right next to it was the place the woman had said was to be Jeffersons house. It was a small, but pretty little cottage, a few little pink roses bloomed at the front of it. Daniel tied up the horse to the nearest tree, once he had done that he walked over to Regina who had just begun knocking on the door. She waited for a minute on the doorstep, before a man in an old battered top hat, carrying a little girl answered the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" Asked Jefferson as he opened the door to see two complete strangers and a white horse.

"Well we spoke to the blue fairy, and she said that you might be able to provide us with a place to stay for a while, we have no where to go!" explained Regina simply, deciding not to get into all the details about her mother straight away.

"I swear that fairy always sends everyone to me! Just because I'm very hospitable! Well if you need a place to stay I guess you can stay here isn't that right Grace!" Jefferson looked at his little daughter in his arms.

"Yes!" Said Grace very cutely and sweetly.

Jefferson gave them the signal to enter the cottage, and as they walked through the doorway Jefferson said something that was very strange to them.

"You know what this is like, Mary and Joseph who wanted a room at the inn, and went knocking on doors asking for a place to stay, the only difference is that is a horse not a donkey, and you aren't pregnant are you dear!" Jefferson laughed to himself about the joke he had made, whilst Regina and Daniel looked at him puzzled and confused, they had no idea what he was on about.

"Why aren't you laughing?" Asked Jefferson, believing his joke to be quite hilarious "are you pregnant or something, did I get it wrong?"

Neither one said anything, Regina just gulped, before Daniel chimed in

"No she certainly isn't pregnant!" Said Daniel trying his best to clear that one up, but was confused why Regina didn't say it herself.

"Well then aren't you laughing?" Continued Jefferson "you know what I'm talking about right, the Christmas story, baby Jesus…." Daniel and Regina continued to be confused by his story. "Never mind, it's a story from the land without magic, you have never been I forgot about that." He stopped pestering them but then Daniel wondered how he knew the story.

"Have you been to a land without magic?" He asked

"Oh yes I'm a portal jumper I've taken people there myself!" He said very proudly "you learn so many things once you have been there!"

After that conversation the room went silent, no one had anything to say to the other. Jefferson found this awkward so decided to try and do something useful.

"Right so I'm going to go and give Grace a bath, you two can just settle in." He said before backing out of the door with Grace to go and get a bucket of water from the towns water pump.

Both Daniel and Regina sat there in silence for a moment, before Regina finally opened her mouth to speak to Daniel.

"Daniel, I have to tell you something, and I know I can't keep this from you forever….." She said as Daniel put his hand on her shoulder, he smiled a kind smile at her.

"You can tell me, don't worry I won't be angry," he said softly, letting her know he was supportive.

Regina looked at him for a moment, tears brimming in her eyes, then she finally told him what she wanted to say "I'm pregnant!"

Meanwhile in Leopold's castle…

Leopold sat in his throne, and next to him on a smaller one sat a little Snow White. The royal portrait painter stood before him, showing them the finished missing poster of Regina, with a remarkably good portrait of her painted onto it.

"This is very good Arthur!" Smiled Leopold "Anyone will be able to spot her from looking at this!

Arthur bowed before the king, and rolled up the poster before speaking.

"Should I ask to royal guards to distribute them in all the nearby towns?" Asked Arthur, waiting for a response from the King.

"Yes, and also tell them that they need to go round houses tomorrow asking if anyone has seen her, or if they know of her whereabouts," instructed the King, signalling that Arthur could now leave before turning to his daughter.

"Don't worry my little princess, we will find her!" Said Leopold softly, kissing his daughter on the head.

"Thank you father, I don't know anyone who would make a better mother than her., she is a wonderful woman, I hope she is ok,"She smiled sweetly.

"I'm doing this for you princess, and I won't give up, because I know you need her as a mother, and we need to make sure that this woman is safe" he smiled at his daughter "I would do anything for you my dear!"


	5. Chapter 5

It was dinner time, and Jefferson put down the plates of food at his small table. As he placed down the plates there were different reactions. Grace immediately tucked in to the small amount of chicken and lettuce leaves on her plate, and so did Daniel, as I guess As they were from poorer backgrounds they were much more used to the smaller and less luxury food that you would be given, where as Regina was not. As her plate was placed before her she stared at it for a moment, looking it up and down, picking up a fork and sifting through it to see how much food there was before giving a disgusted look, then putting down her fork.

"Is this just the starter?" Asked Regina innocently, not really understanding the fact that this was what people who lived in poorer communities ate. When she said that sentence everyone in the room stopped and stared at her. Then the silence was broken when Jefferson began to laugh as he sat down in his place with his plate of food.

"This is it I'm afraid, it is about all the food I can muster up with my low salary!" He smiled at her, trying to make her feel less embarrassed as Regina went bright red, realising how offensive and rude what she had just said actually was.

The talk of what Regina said stopped, as everyone turned to their food to eat, clearing their plates within a matter of minutes, all except Regina, how continued to toss the food around her plate with the fork. Eventually the only one left at the table was Regina, who sat with her plate, not wanting to eat it, but not wanting to seem rude for not doing so. Daniel came over to her sitting alone at the table and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Regina you need to eat!" He exclaimed, taking a seat next to her

"I'm not particularly hungry Daniel I don't want to eat anything, besides this looks like…. Well it doesn't particularly look like anything edible!" Explained Regina, holding her fork in her hand and tossing lettuce round the plate as she spoke, not taking her eyes off it. Daniel lifted her head up to face him.

"Look Regina I'm concerned about you, if you are pregnant you can't just not eat, you have to feed our baby, so please don't just eat because I'm telling you to, eat for our child!" He said, giving a little speech to Regina before kissing her on the head and leaving her to make her own decision about eating the food, hoping she would take his advice, which she eventually did, she wanted to make her fiancé happy.

Once Regina had finished her meal she was just getting up from the table to go over to Daniel when Jefferson suddenly ran franticly through the door, with little Grace in his arms, he was panting, he also seemed quite distressed. He had something rolled up in his hand, and once he put Grace down on the floor he unrolled the poster he had in his hand, and walked towards Regina.

"Regina the king is trying to find you, there are posters everywhere, you are not safe here anymore, someone will notice you and I know you obviously don't want to go back, you might have to leave!" He shouted, sounding very distressed, handing the poster over to Regina. She scanned over it, reading what it said.

"Mother has obviously told them I've been kidnapped! I hate her!" She shouted through gritted teeth, throwing the poster to the ground. "And you say they are all around town?!"

"Well if they are we aren't safe Regina," said Daniel, grabbing Regina's hand, "look if they find us they think you have been kidnapped, I could end up in prison!"

"Not if I can help it," said a sudden voice behind them

Everyone turned around to see who it was. Little Grace screamed, she was frighted of the way he looked, and ran into her fathers arms, Rumplestiltskin was back.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Jefferson, stepping in front of Regina and Daniel, almost looking like he was going to punch him.

"It's alright he is helping us," replied Regina, grabbing hold of Jeffersons shoulder and gently pulling him back

"The girl is right, I'm helping them, you see I can just give one wave of my hand, and all these posters will disappear, and I can erase the memories of everyone who has seen them with another, so do want me to do that dearie?" Asked Rumple walking forward towards Regina, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, please do anything you can!" Answered Regina, which made Rumple chuckle to himself in glee.

"Alright dearie, but just remember I have two reasons for doing what I'm doing, one to hurt Cora, and another because once I have helped you enough to mean you are safe from grasp, I will need a favour from you can you do that for me dearie?" Asked Rumple, holding out his hand, waiting for Regina to shake it. After a moment of looking at Daniel, worry in his eyes, slightly shaking his head she didn't know what to do, but whatever he wanted from her couldn't be too bad, so she held out her hand and shook Rumple's.

"Deal!" She replied

"Good!" Chuckled Rumple, stepping back from her, "well I had better be getting to work then," he smirked, waving his hand and disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke, and once he hand gone Daniel stepped in front of Regina.

"What we're you thinking, him asking you for a favour is dangerous, do you know who he is Regina!" Said Daniel, raising his voice, but not too much as to scare Regina.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but I will do whatever it takes to protect us!" She said firmly, she had already decided she would always put family before anything and if making a deal meant she could protect them, so be it.

Meanwhile at Cora's mansion…..

"Cora, where is Regina," asked Henry, walking into the mansion, he had just come back from his trip to visit his cousin who livd further south in the enchanted forest. "I can't find her anywhere!" He continued

Cora said nothing to him for a second, and just lowered her head.

"Cora what has happen to our daughter?" Asked Henry in a demanding tone, walking towards his wife.

"She has gone Henry, run off with that stable boy of which she loved!" Said Cora, deciding not to lie to her husband no matter how tempting that may have been. Cora watched his eyes well up with tears, and he quietly sobbed to himself, then dried his eyes before saying a word to Cora.

"You know what Cora, if she loved that boy, I'm happy she has gone with him, the only thing I regret is not saying goodbye," he said suddenly looking up to glare at his wife "and you know what Cora, if you hadn't had been so horrid to that girl, and excepted their love, maybe she would have stayed, but that was your fault and I will forever blame you, you didn't deserve to be her mother!" He shouted into her face, finally standing up for what was right with Cora, instead of cowering down before her like he would usually do because he felt intimidated. She deserved to be told she was wrong.

"Don't you dare criticise me, I did everything to give Regina a better life, which is mor Ethan you have done!" Shouted Cora, who hated any kind of bad comment about her parenting, she did not want people challenging her authority.

"You are wrong Cora you did nothing!" He shouted "I had Regina crying into my arms about how terrible you were, you are an awful mother!"

This tipped Cora over the edge, she was already boiling, he face going red, she flung her hand up into the air and screamed "ENOUGH!" Sending a pulse of magic towards Henry, making him fly through the air backwards, his body hit a wall, and his head had been cracked open. Blood poured from his head, and Cora stood there clenched fists, staring at her husband not knowing whether to leave him, or get him help.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry lay against the wall blood still streaming from his head a few minutes after the incident. Cora just smirked to herself, one way of getting Regina back to her would be to put an announcement out publicly that her precious father was dying, it would send her running right back to her to tend to her dying father. Cora rubbed her hands in glee, staring at the unconscious body of Henry.

"thank you darling," she whispered to him smugly, she didn't really care for him, having no heart meant that it was easy for her to turn a blind eye to her husband dying in front of her. Just before she decided to turn and leave the room, a cloud of purple smoke filled the room, and Cora gasped as Rumplestiltskin stood there once more as he had done recently.

"Rumple, back again are we, and how's my daughter?" She asked through gritted teeth, she truly hated Rumple.

"Oh she's great dearie, all the better away from you!" He chuckled to himself as Cora snarled at him. Rumplestiltskin then turned around to where Henry lay unconscious against the wall his head bleeding creating a small pool of blood next to them.

"Oh dear! Oh dearie dearie dear!" He smirked in a high pitched voice, "I see your husbands had a bit of an accident, I guess this is your plan to get Regina coming running back into your home is it?" Asked Rumple, as he watched Cora fold her arms and just stare at him, she said nothing to him. "Well I'm afraid dearie that plan won't work," he smirked, waving his hand towards Henry, creating a purple mist that swirled around him, then clearing to reveal a still unconscious Henry, but his head no longer spilling out blood, in fact there was no blood in sight.

"What did you do!" Cora screeched, walking over to him, a furious look struck across her face.

"All I did was heal your husband…. And made sure that you can never hurt him again, he has the same protection spell on him as Regina, you can touch him dearie, he can't be involved in your little scheme!" He smirked at her, letting out a little chuckle before Cora's hand shot out and slapped him across the face!

"I'm sick of you, you little green imp, why can't you just let me be happy!" She shouted at him, looking as though she was going to scratch his eyes out.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm not your fairy godmother, I'm your worst nightmare!" He smiled smugly at her. "Good luck with your husband when he wakes up, I have to be somewhere!"

A cloud of purple smoke engulfed him just as she tried to shoot a fire ball towards him, but once it reached where he was once stood, he was gone.

Meanwhile in Jefferson's cottage….

"No you are not making the spare room into a baby nursery, there are not that many rooms in this house as it is!" Shouted Jefferson, who at this moment in time was in quite a heated argument with Regina, with Daniel sitting in a chair, Grace on his knee, trying to feed her breakfast which was quite watery porridge.

"You never use the spare room and besides, If we did, Grace could move out of your room and into the nursery with the baby, it could be the children's room!" She argued back, trying to make her point clear that she wanted a separate room for her baby, "that's what I had, I had my own nursery, and I would like my child to have that too thank you very much!"

Jefferson paused for a moment, and snorted.

"Just because you lived in a big fancy house in which you could have a nursery doesn't mean in can happen in every house! If you weren't so posh you would see that!" He shouted back, taking a step too far, and realising what he said was a bit rude, but he had to stand by his point if he didn't want the room to be turned into a nursery. The moment Jefferson said what he said Daniels head snapped right up, and the spoon in his hand he was using to feed Grace dropped to the table.

"Excuse me Jefferson but that was extremely inappropriate!" He snapped at him, making Jefferson silent, holding his head in shame. "And why are we even arguing over this, we have about another 8 and a half months before this baby is born and you are arguing over a nursery! Don't we have more important things to worry about like staying hidden from the king!" Both Regina shut their mouths looking gobsmacked at what Daniel had just said, both realising that he was completely right.

"Fine we will stop, but a few months before I will bring it up and I will win my case!" She exclaimed, before turning to Daniel "and we shall also bring up baby names again nearer the time, at least we are settled for Henry on the boy's name, but I want Lottie for a girl and you want Maya! But seriously I will get what I want for names!"

"Regina how about we compromise on something we both like?" Suggested Daniel, going back to feeding Grace on his knee picking up the spoon from the table.

"I thought you said we are not discussing these things yet!" Chuckled Regina, going over to Daniel and kissing him on the lips in front of Grace who followed with a loud "eww!"

"I was only asking!" Smiled Daniel as she walked away from him to the other side of the room where Jefferson was. Not long after that they saw purple smoke fill the room, and all of a sudden Rumplestiltskin appeared there, quickly grabbing Regina's arm and dragging him towards him.

"Quickly we must go!" He exclaimed, waving his hand, and filling the room with purple smoke once more, and they vanished. Both Daniel and Jefferson's mouths hung open from shock, and Daniel had dropped Graces bowl of porridge on the floor making her cry her eyes out screaming.

"What the hell just happened?!" Asked Daniel, putting Grace down on the floor and getting up from his chair in panic.

"I don't know!" Replied Jefferson, sounding just as scared as Daniel, looking franticly round the room before they heard a very vicious and loud banging on their door. Loud screamed followed.

"Open up!" Shouted the very deep mans voice outside the the men were petrified. Grace ran over to her father, clinging to his long jacket in fear as they walked towards the door opening it, to see a smartly dressed guard outside the door, obviously one of the Kings guards. The man stepped straight into the house with no invitation and began looking around.

"I am here on official business by order of the king," he started, staring at both the men, making them tremble in fear, "I have spent the evening knocking on doors, trying to find out if anyone has seen a woman named Regina who was kidnapped only recently, and a woman pointed me in this direction, saying a woman road into town with a man on a white horse asking for directions to this house, so I am led to believe the woman is being held here!" He said in a very long explanation, making Daniel gulp, if Regina hadn't had left with Rumplestiltskin she would surely have been caught by the guards, she had obviously made a lucky escape.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken sir, there are no women in this house," said Jefferson in a shaky voice, enough for anyone to suspect him of being guilty.

"The you won't mind if I search your house then will you!" Exclaimed the guard, almost snarling at him as he began walking round the downstairs kitchen, surveying every corner of the room, looking in every possible space big enough for a human to fit in. Once he believed his search to be thorough he began his search in the very few upstairs rooms, of which he took a while searching whilst Daniel and Jefferson began whispering to themselves.

"She was lucky!" Muttered Daniel out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yes she was, with this guy certainly she would have been busted!" Whispered Jefferson, buttoning his mouth and standing up straight, looking awkwardly guilty as the guard came back down the stairs. His big frame made it hard for him to fit down the narrow stairway, almost looking as though he was going to get stuck, but he didn't.

"Well it seems as though you are off the hook," smirked the guard, "but I'm keeping an eye of you!" He exclaimed, before storming out of the house, slamming the door behind him leaving Jefferson and Daniel to sit down at the table, Grace sitting on her father knee, before plonking their heads down on the table saying "phew!"

But where was Regina?

Regina appeared in the middle of the forest near the town in which Jefferson lived in. She didn't know why she was there, but suddenly saw Rumplestiltskin standing beside her.

"Why did you take me here?" She asked, feeling scared, wrapping her arms around herself and shaking. His visit was quite unexpected and sudden.

"Well dearie, if you had stayed a moment longer I'm afraid that you would have been caught by some guards coming to your house to try and find you!" Exclaimed Rumplestiltskin as Regina gasped, she wasn't expecting any guards to come to her house, she thought she was finally safe!

"Am I not safe anymore?!" Asked Regina, who was now extremely concerned for her safety

"Oh no dearie, you will be quite safe, once we put up an extra line of defence," he smiled at her, almost grinning from ear to ear. "You can learn a bit of magic, it will keep the guards away because you can stop them from getting anywhere near you!" Regina's face instantly dropped at the idea.

"My mother performs magic, manipulates people with it, I don't want to be like her, I can't!" Exclaimed Regina franticly, as Rumple shushed her.

"Don't worry dearie, you won't end up anything like, her it's just for extra precautions, let me help you, let me guide you," he smiled at her, as Regina looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

"If it will protect my family, I agree,"she said, hanging her head, she did t want to, but to protect her family she would do anything!

"Brilliant, I will see you tomorrow then at 10:00 here, I will come and get you from your house!" He smirked looking gleefully at Regina.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina was sent back to the home of Jefferson in a cloud of purple smoke, appearing in the middle of the room of which she was taken from before. When Daniel saw her, he rushed towards his fiancé, planting a kiss of her lips, and holding her in his arms, he was so worried about her.

When Regina looked around the room she noticed muddy footprints all through the house, and the door swung open, letting in all the cold air. Rumplestiltskin appeared to be right, someone had been in the house, and most likely it was the guards.

"Daniel I'm scared, I thought I was safe, but the guards are coming for me…." She stopped talking as she began to feel her eyes well up with tears, and she wept on Daniel's shoulder, wrapped in his loving embrace.

"Don't worry, they won't get you I promise," he smiled at her, kissing her on the forehead, but it did no good in comforting her, as she knew Daniel wouldn't like what she would have to say next.

"I know they won't get me Daniel, Rumplestiltskin will make sure of that, I'm meeting him at 10:00 tomorrow so he can help me with protection," stammered Regina, being as vague as possible, hoping, begging and praying that Daniel wouldn't ask any questions, she didn't want to have to tell him the truth.

"Regina why are you meeting him? That man is dangerous, you should really stay away from him and yet you are choosing to meet him, why would you do that?" Said Daniel, asking the questions which Regina dreaded to answer. She took a deep breath, and looked into his eyes.

"I'm learning magic," she muttered, extremely ashamed of what she had just said, and she just saw Daniel's face drop, as well as Jefferson dropping his pile of dirty laundry on the ground in the background, just hearing what Regina had said.

"Regina why would you do that, are you an idiot, you saw what magic did to Cora!" He exclaimed, trying to put his point across without seeming too aggressive, but failing severely!

"Daniel don't you see that I have to! I will protect my family!" She exclaimed, getting quite emotional again, and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"No I don't see why you HAVE to, there are other options!" Replied Daniel, suddenly realising his fiancé's distress and deciding to tone it down just a little bit, he didn't want to hurt her.

Regina turned to Jefferson in the corner, looking for his approval, but appeared not to be receiving any from him either!

"I'm sorry Regina, but I'm with Daniel, magic corrupts, and I would hate for such a lovely girl like you to have that happen!" Said Jefferson, in a much softer tone than Daniel's, he had less anger over the subject, but still wasn't happy with Regina's choice.

"Fine then, think what you will, but I am kind hearted, and I will stay that way despite using magic, I am doing this for noble reasons so I don't see why neither of you understand. But no matter what you say I'm doing it!" Shouted Regina, crying her eyes out as the tears streamed down her face as she ran away into the neighbouring room, her bedroom, and lay on the bed face down sobbing into the pillow.

Daniel was going to go in and comfort her but Jefferson held his arm out to stop Daniel from going any further.

"Daniel no, she needs some space, that's what I used to do for my wife when she got upset, and she appreciated it, when she was alive…." Muttered Jefferson, hanging his head low, his head flooding with images of his wife. He held back a sniffle, and lifted his head again. He wasn't going to get emotional so easily, it's not what guys do.

"I'm so sorry mate," said Daniel, patting him on the back, "and I will do what you ask, do you need any help with anything in the meantime?" He asked trying to get his mind off what just happened.

"Well you could help me with the dishes?" Suggested Jefferson, beckoning him over to where a pile of dirty plates sat there ready for a clean, and Daniel was happy to help.

The next day, Regina woke up with her fiancé beside her, nestling his head on her shoulder. He had obviously tucked her into bed that night and fell asleep with her. She watched him fast asleep, he looked so peaceful, so sweet as he slept. She felt bad having to get up and leave him in bed. She didn't really want to wake him up when she was going to the exact place of which he didn't want her to go to.

Carefully she slid out of the bed slowly, trying not to move to fast as to wake him up, and very quietly and slowly, changing into her old riding gear. It was the only think she had that was probably going to be suitable for where she was going. Then slowly she opened the bedroom door. It make a slightly loud creak at one point, and Regina jumped, scared that she had woken him up, turning round, and watching him roll around in bed for a moment and chance position, before settling down again. Once in the main room, she walked over to the front door and put her hand on the handle, only to have her hand grabbed by someone behind her. She turned around and saw Jefferson.

"What are you doing, I've got to go!" Exclaimed Regina, shaking her hand around, trying to get him off her hand. She was hoping to get out as quickly and quietly as possible, but she had obviously failed as she had woken up Jefferson!

"Regina, think about it before you go, Daniel wouldn't want this," he said softly, almost in a whisper, appreciating the fact that Regina didn't want to wake up Daniel as well, and she respected that.

"I appreciate you caring Jefferson, but I will do what I would like to do, reaching for the door handle again, and this time not getting stopped as she opened the door, which surprised Regina as she was expecting Jefferson to put up much more of a fight, but obviously his didn't.

"Fine, I won't stop you, but just remember, if there are consequences it will be your fault, as we did warn you against this!" He muttered, giving her an almost disappointed look. He hoped that he could persuade her to Daniel's side, as he hated seeing the fighting between the two of them.

"See you later Jefferson,"said Regina as she closed the door, she was so stubborn that she decided she was doing what she wanted to do, and didn't care what Jefferson said, or her fiancé, no matter how much she loved him!

The moment she stepped outside, a purple cloud of smoke appeared before her eyes, revealing Rumplestiltskin standing infront of her.

"Ready to go are we?" He asked, reaching out for her hand so he could transport her to where they needed to be. Regina nodded her head slowly, reached for his hand as they disappeared into the purple mists and appeared in the forest, exactly where they had agreed to be.

When the smoke cleared and Regina tried to walk, she felt rather dizzy, several times almost tripping over her own two feet, as well as having a strong sickness feeling, which somehow cleared within about 30 seconds of standing there.

"I hate this teleportation thing, it just makes me feel ill!" Complained Regina, leaning against a tree to balance herself, looking slightly pale in the face.

"Don't worry you will just get used to it!" Exclaimed Rumple, "now shall we begin!" He dint particularly seem to care about the fact Regina could barely stand on her own two feet, she would have to get used to it is she was going to learn magic, as she may have to do it!

"Ok what do you want me to do?" Asked Regina, moving away from the tree once she felt it safe to do so.

"Now magic, is all about emotion," said Rumple, starting on his big lecture about how magic is created, like he did with her mother. "Now what I would like you to do is just think of a time, a memory, one where you felt most sad, most angry, close your eyes and just let that emotion fill you!"

Regina stood there for a moment, going through in her head all the times she felt either sad or angry in her life. Most of those times her mother was to blame. But the time that was worst of all was her most recent act of trying to cause misery, when she tried to kill Daniel, and how she had tried constantly to ruin her life with him. It hurt her so much inside and she could just feel it building up inside her, racing through her finger tips.

Rumple could see she was ready, the magic was building, now she just needed something to do.

"Now Regina, think of fire, think of fore in your mind, see it vividly, push that emotion into that fire in your thoughts, then open your eyes," he instructed.

Regina pictures the fire in her mind, burning hot infront of her, and she felt the power surging through her finger tips. Her eyes burst open and the large woodland tree, burst up into an explosion of burning flames, and Regina gasped, looking down at her hands, frightened of what she had just done, she didn't think she would be able to do that, not that fast! She was scared where as Rumple felt very gleeful, rubbing his hands together with joy.

"You're a powerful one Regina, yes we can do a lot with you!" He smirked, he had plans for her, plans of which he wasn't going to tell her, not until they had to be performed, he needed her trust, and she needed his guidance if she was going to become a powerful practitioner of magic, which would also benefit him!


End file.
